Questionable Alliance
by Gwen Truong
Summary: When The Charmed Ones wanted Christian to pretend to be Cole. Charmed and NipTuck crossover. Cowriting with Wicked R. A ColePhoebe story.
1. The other side of life

**_Questionable Alliance _****_  
_**Authors: Wicked R and Charmed-Snow

**Disclaimers**: characters and the universe belong to the WB/FX.

**Rating:** strictly NC 17. Graphic scenes!

**Genre:** angst/parody/romance.

**Summary/Set:** a Charmed-Nip/Tuck crossover. Facing the Carver, Christian discovers his powers, and ultimately, his long lost family. And no, he is not Cole, but I never said he had nothing to do with it!

**Note:** This story takes place after a scene of Nip/Tuck's "Joan Rivers", and a few months after Charmed's "Something wicca this way goes". The Charmed Ones and Leo have got back to their real forms, and back to the manor. Phoebe's an empath again. Leo's human.

English is not our first language, so please excuse the mistakes.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

**Prologue**

Even though Christian was well aware of how the Carver treated his male victims, along with the pointless information of the chemical composition and the onset of effect of the tranquilliser he used, the plastic surgeon found it nevertheless quite surprising that he couldn't move.

His attacker raised his knife, pausing, "odd how your partner doesn't learn from mistakes. Will you be so kind to tell him to keep to our agreement? His house being over flown with surveillance doesn't mean I won't keep to it myself. Even if it has to be later. Beauty is a curse on the world. I'll do you a favour and rid you of that."

Christian felt petrified as he watched the knife closing on his face. The blade felt like ice on his skin and he juddered. The sharp instrument sank into his skin effortlessly and he was aware of the fact that the wound could not have been too deep. At first it didn't hurt even though he felt it, then the wound rapidly reddened, pain searing through him now.

But it wasn't the pain that felt the worst by far, blades cutting his face wasn't a new experience for him either. It was the violation directed especially at his sense of safety that bothered him the most, along with fearing what could await him. Although the mutilator had not raped Sean, that didn't mean he wouldn't do it with him and his tears spilled over in despair.

The Carver halted briefly, taking a look at his handiwork and Christian wondered whether he would disfigure the other side of his face as well. But he turned him around, leaving no doubt in his victim's mind about his intentions. The Carver was making another masterpiece of a different kind, drawing three long and deep lines into his back with his knife.

Somehow, Christian thought that was better than what he had feared. But then his pants were tugged off him.

His attacker acted quick, not even leaving time for the dread in Christian to raise to its peak, eager to finish his business before the effects of the tranquilliser wore off. Without placing his fingers into the hole at first, making it bigger with additional fingers one by one, like his more cautious stepfather used to do, he forced his whole erection into it at once, ripping some muscles. After the initial shock wore off, Christian found himself handling it better than he would've imagined. He had his coping strategies with similar events after all. He blanked his mind. There were no thoughts, no feelings, no memories, not even the sensation of pain.

He didn't know how much time he had spent in nothingness, but it could've not been that much, because the Carver had his head pinned down on the bed the whole time, possibly to make sure he couldn't act out right away, even if the drug was getting less effective. So his nothingness lasted till his brain was sounding the alarm of being dangerously deprived of oxygen. He tried to turn his head away, so that at least he could get some air, but to no avail.

He closed his eyes for a second, then tried again. This time, he managed. Encouraged by the partial success, he attempted to turn his entire body, but it didn't comply. At the same time, his unconscious mind weighed up and put to action all the options available to it. As his vision was also blurred as a side effect of the drug, he didn't realise at first why he didn't feel the Carver's body pressing onto him anymore. Everything seemed to have resonated in front of him while he felt a tingling, stomach-churning sensation all of a sudden, as if he was travelling fast somewhere.

He blinked several times before his mind comprehended that he was in another place, away from danger. He looked around as much as he could by only moving his eyes, puzzled by the trick his mind must've played on him. He had tried to imagine himself being somewhere else when bad things had been happening in his childhood, but it never worked that good.

He couldn't actually believe he was somewhere else. The corridor looked familiar, the door he was lying in front of even more. Why the hell would his mind escape to Kimber's door? The very person that had once handcuffed him and threatened him with a knife herself. At the same time, Kimber was the only woman that he thought really loved him, so it was a reasonable choice after all. If his mind was doing this, he should be able to move in his dream, free of the effects of the drug. But all he could do was bang his head repeatedly onto the door.

"What is it?" Kimber heard the noise coming from her front door and opened it, he heard her gasp, "oh my god!" She knelt down next to him worriedly.

He rolled his head so he could see her better, and believe that it was really Kimber that was there with him. He was panting, but found himself able to sit up and grab her arm, clinging onto her confused and distressed.

He could make out her eyes filling with tears, "it's okay, Christian, just hang on, I'm calling 911..."

-------------------------

Dr. Sean McNamara ran along the long corridor of Jackson Memorial Hospital, looking for Dr. Kathy Reed, who he was told was in charge of Christian's case since they brought him in. He had dealt with her before, and she had previously recommended them to some of the patients she met that were scarred by various accidents. He found her standing next to a stall with wheels, she had some files spread over it that she was writing in.

The tall, big woman, keeping her long dark hair naturally in a ponytail met him half way after noticing him, "Sean. Good you're here. Christian has been asking about you."

"How bad are the cuts?"

"Not as deep as I've seen with some others. One side of the face and a few cuts on his back. I'm certain you can correct that," she sighed, "there is also rectal tearing and abrasions," she continued sternly, "he was brought in with mild shock, low blood pressure, tahycardic. We established some rectal and internal haemorrhage, but he responds well to the drip and the vasopressing drugs. There is no need for emergency action. I sent for psychiatric consult…"

"No, no, could I speak with him instead? Or at least first."

"Certainly. He's in denial resulting in amnesia of most of the event and a good while afterwards."

"Thank you," he looked around, not sure on what direction to go next.

"Room 18," Kathy nodded, "this way. I wanted to check on him anyway."

Christian was lying on his side quietly. As pasty as the sheet he lay under, he gave the impression of being helpless, but Sean took comfort in the fact that his expression seemed relatively peaceful and he started shifting when he saw him, "See? You can't be a hero all alone. It wasn't fair for you to be famous only."

"Christian," Sean said slowly, shaking his head a little while he sat down next to him and embraced him.

"But I don't think it's even as bad as yours'," he attempted a smirk, succeeding, and showing his point.

"What about your back? You want me to take a look? If you don't mind Dr. Reed."

"I'll leave you to it," she put down the chart and shot the door behind herself.

Sean pulled at the opening of the hospital gown, then carefully lifted one of the bandages, "hmph, that'll be there for a while…but all and all not bad. Dr. Reed is right, we can easily correct this."

Christian nodded, "He had no interest in marking me, really. It was a warning for you," Christian said with an even voice as if no emotions were attached to the event.

"I'm so sorry Christian," was the only thing Sean could think of saying, "It seems like there's always some kind of problem with my pro bono work…"

"You can't stop now. He can't get away with this," Christian hissed angrily.

Sean sighed. He judged that anger was a better response than denial, "why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know Sean. I have no idea how I got to Kimber and why."

"It's okay. Amnesia is a very common response to trauma. You will remember when you're ready."

"It doesn't make sense. Why now? Not as if I haven't experienced things like this before. Besides, what is the point in fleeting in the middle of the…thing…and not forget all of it? I don't think I was walking anywhere. I was swaggering down the street naked and nobody noticed? I couldn't even stand up for the effect of the drug he pumped in me before I got to Kimber, she helped me up. I don't think I was crawling all that way. She lives half an hour away from me by foot. My hands would've ended up dirty and it would've taken too long anyway. How did I get to her place Sean?"

"Well, you could have not flied, so you obviously went there yourself, but can't remember. You must've been getting weaker and weaker from the blood loss and that was why you needed Kimber's help with standing up at that point, and it wasn't the effect of the drug. Stop thinking about that, it doesn't matter. Important is you're out of harm's way now…do you want anything? Something to eat maybe? If we arrange your surgery for tomorrow, you could still eat right now. And you should."

Christian shook his head deep in thought, not taking Sean's advice to disregard the mystery just now, "Can't eat. Nauseous."

"Are you worn-out? Do you want to sleep?"

"Yes," his response was barely audible, his normally cheerful eyes were cloudy and dull. Right in that moment, unlike what he looked like when he arrived, Christian looked downright dispirited, caught somewhere inside of himself.

Seeing him like this wrenched Sean insides, "what's wrong?"

"Sore," Christian wrapped himself around his stomach a bit more.

Sean glanced at his vitals, in the normal range now. Continuing internal bleeding was unlikely, and he'd seen Dr. Reed looking at the ultrasound results in Christian's files when they entered the room. He was also aware that some of the physical reactions a male rape victim may experience in response to the trauma of the assault were loss of appetite and stomach aches, but he wanted to get it checked out with Christian's doctor in case it was a direct result of the physical injury, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

When he went back to his room, he wanted to reassure his partner that Dr. Reed will be there in a few minutes, but he found his friend with his eyes closed, his breathing deep and regular, so he decided to quietly sit down on a chair instead. Curled up on his side like that, with his hands clasped limply in front of his stomach, Christian looked so defenseless, just the way he in all actually had been, when the Carver had attacked him.

Sean knew Christian frequently suffered from the effects of his abusive childhood, and now he had no idea if he would be able to help him. Most people saw Dr. Christian Troy, fashionable plastic surgeon and playboy as self-centred and arrogant. The truth was he kept people away quite deliberately. Even his closest friends, had been pushed away when things became too personal. Sean could only imagine how lonely that must have been, "I'm here for you," he whispered, "the Carver, amnesia, we'll figure it out together. It's too dangerous to be alone in this, Christian."

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

**Chapter 1: The Other Side Of Life**

Keeping up with the new plan of Sean's to establish a support system for his family, including Christian, involved taking him to a safe place. As his house was already safeguarded with all sorts of cameras and alarm systems, it was feasible that they would both stay there till the Carver was caught. The other thing the support system included for Christian was encouraging him to reach out to the people that cared about him. But he couldn't justify keeping his eyes on him for very long.

Fortunately, and damn well time, the Carver was caught in the act with his last victim. The father of the late miss world, who committed suicide not even a year after she'd been chosen the most beautiful woman in the world, had admitted guilty to all charges, sending his message out in the world for a last time.

Thus, Christian could move back home, but Sean didn't want him to be alone for the first night. As Kimber was one of those few people who cared about his friend deeply, Sean himself suggested that she should take him for a night out as they used to do when they were together. These encounters, wherever they went, whatever they had to drink or eat, whatever they did, always ended in bed, but Sean had no indication that Christian would've shown any interest in sexual life, or women, in the two weeks since the attack on him had happened. Not to mention that he still hadn't remembered how he left his apartment after the Carver's attack.

Sean talked to Kimber about it, feeling like the father of some young girl, talking to her first date. Giving that they were talking about Christian, womaniser of immense proportions, it sounded rather weird, but he stressed to Kimber that she shouldn't go any further than Christian felt like going.

All what Kimber did, was titter, aware of the awkwardness of the situation, but she ultimately nodded, "Leave it to me Sean. Believe me, if anybody knows how to handle Christian, I do," she smiled as she strolled out the door.

Sean didn't know what exactly she meant, trying to seduce Christian or not, but in the end he had to agree. He'd seen how caring and gentle she was with him. He hoped that one day, when Christian was finally ready to settle down, he would get somebody that cared about him as much as Kimber did. He shouldn't worry, Christian was in good hands.

----------------------

Kimber wolfed down her ice cream nervously. She had hoped that she would make some kinda connection with Christian this time. Even if mainly, their connections happened in bed, this distant looking Christian was disturbing to watch. She fiddled with her mobile, unusually quiet herself, "Do you want something to drink?" She finally thought out something to say. Although the food was served, taken to their tables in the half bar, half restaurant type of public house, they had to go to the bar for their drinks.

The music wasn't that loud for him not to hear the question, but she had to nudge him before he reacted, "What?"

"I'm just gonna go over to the bar. Do you want anything?"

"Oh, no, Kimber. I'm kinda tired."

When he said that, more often than not, it meant he wanted to get to bed and have a good fk, "Whatever you want, it can be arranged," she promised, but not on her teasing voice, as she wasn't sure what Christian meant this time. Nevertheless, she took him by hand and led him outside towards the parking lot in the back, where she embraced him and gave him a soft kiss. He responded to her kiss intensely, his hands going under her jacket. It looked promising, Kimber established.

"Not at home," Christian suggested, mentally shuddering at the thought of his bed he hadn't touched since, "in the car," he let her go, pulling her by hand, their mouths remaining close to each other.

"Hey! Kimber! You slut!"

They looked around to find four stern faced and well-built men surrounding them.

"What do you want, Gorton?" Kimber lifted her chin, facing the man that addressed her.

"Say what? You bring the girls around tonight and I forget you crossed our agreement. Am I not the most gallant man on the planet?"

"The agreement was you watch my people performing the sex acts, no touching."

"Sex act? They were acting! We wanted to see them fk the living daylights out of each other. We just took matters into our own hands," Gorton tilted his head looking at the others, all sniggering and cackling, "Now get your cell and call your girls. Don't tell them why you want them at this address," he held up a little booklet, opened somewhere in the middle.

"I can't. I don't have their phone numbers."

"You think you can play with me?" Gorton snarled and nodded toward the tallest of his hit men, who therefore slapped Kimber forcefully. She staggered one step back, and fell in a heap onto the ground, holding her face.

Angry, and more than a little panicky, Christian realised he had to do something, "I don't know what the score here is, but perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement."

"We don't need any of your plastic surgeries, doctor," Gorton claimed, "but good you're here," he leered, "maybe good little Kimber will meet the terms if we have you."

He didn't have to give any orders to his dogsbodies, hands flashed forward and grabbed Christian, twisting his arms backwards, while the third one punched him in the stomach.

In one impressive surge, Christian pulled one of his hands free, anger contorting his features, more so than pain. He had no intentions of ending up in a submissive situation again and he would do anything to achieve that. Suddenly everybody stepped back away from him, and the other hit man let him go too, all staring at him with unease, far too perplexed to be aggressive. Even Kimber's eyes showed fluster when she looked at him as she scrambled to her feet.

"How does the air vibrate around him like that?" Gorton questioned agitatedly.

Christian didn't know what the confusion was about, but he did feel the same kind of tingling, nauseating feeling as he did when the Carver attacked him. Perhaps the anxiety caused him to feel sick, perchance it was that powerful punch. He cursed himself, he had to be strong right now. But he felt he needed to lean on Kimber for support and the next thing he knew they were standing in front of Kimber's door, with him leaning on her heavily. Again!

Oh, no, not again, "How did we get here?" Christian asked Kimber, horrified he'd lost another half an hour somewhere along the line. He held onto her asking fretfully, and whining, "What's wrong with me?"

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N : Please review!


	2. Kindred

**_QUESTIONABLE ALLIANCE _****_  
_**Authors: Wicked R and Charmed-Snow

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews! Please keep it up!

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

**Chapter 2: Kindred**

Oh, no, not again, "How did we get here?" Christian asked Kimber, horrified he'd lost another half an hour somewhere along the line. He held onto her asking fretfully, and whining, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," she answered him, relatively calm after all that happened, only a slightly distressed and curious look in her eyes, "nothing's wrong with you, Christian because I don't know how we got here, I don't remember either," her motherly instinct on calming her on and off boyfriend stopping her from freaking out herself. She looked thoughtful for a few seconds, than jumped up and down and onto his neck, "This is fabulous! This is wonderful!"

"What is fabulous? That I don't remember anything?" Christian disregarded the overly lively Kimber. He contemplated that maybe they had had sex already and his mind wanted him to forget that too, because it was too close to another sexual act that happened to him not so long ago.

"I know what had happened!" Kimber started in a bubbly way, "I heard about this ability before. You teleported us away! It was metaphysical! There is a medium I go to every second month so she can tell me if she can see anything different about my potential. She said there're many other kinds that have powers on this world besides human race, and some of them for some reason may be living among us without knowing who they really are. They don't find out their powers ever, or only when in dangerous situations. Even then, they just explain it away with something, instead of embracing it and using it. The most powers demonstrated include many travel powers, incredible energy production and transformative powers," she raved.

"Right Kim. And your love life is light years better since we changed some lines on your palms."

"As a matter of fact it is. Teresa, the medium thinks so too."

"Stop this Kimber, I'm not in the mood! Can't you see this is serious? It must've been that slap to your face cause this is even more stupid than your normal astral crap. What was it with these people? What did you do? We should call the police."

"And tell them we don't remember how we got out of the situation?" She unlocked her door and pulled Christian with her, "there are a significant number of so called magic practitioners and not even the police can stop them because they can't prove them wrong. They mostly claim merely to be students of ancient, even pre human, disciplines. I'm gonna call Teresa right now," she ran to her phone.

"For ludicrous things, you do have the brains," Christian sighed dismissively, and went to her bar for a drink. The fact that Kimber claimed she didn't remember anything either calmed him down a bit, but he still needed to figure out a logical explanation. A nice, pleasurable ending to his evening was unlikely, but it was still better to spend his time at Kimber's than go home to his apartment, still giving him the creeps.

----------------------

"…so it looked like the air pulsating all over the place around him?" The really dark eyed, but otherwise completely normal looking young Teresa summarised what she had heard from her friend after she arrived at Kimber's, "I can't be sure until I see it, but I think it's called shimmering. It's a demonic ability."

"So I'm demonic," Christian laughed, "well, that explains a lot," and poured some more absinthe, that Kimber kept especially for him. That was definitely not going to help with his memory, but he wanted to forget that he forgot, still not believing a word the so called witch was saying.

"Do your parents still live?" She asked him.

"Christian was adopted as a small child," Kimber answered instead of him, as that wasn't a subject he talked about much.

"And he never tried to find his real parents?" Teresa questioned further, addressing the erotic film directress, as the alleged demon offspring was out and out ignoring her very presence.

"Not as far as I know," Kimber tried to look at Christian, but he was deep in thought.

"We could try and summon them for an answer."

"Like a séance?" Kimber asked excitedly.

"Not really. On a séance you talk to people that are not alive anymore, and you summon demons, cause they are likely to live for several centuries."

"Christian?" Kimber asked him again.

"Whatever," her lover answered, not even listening.

"We will need some of his blood," Teresa indicated towards her.

"Yeah, right. Because I'll let some impostor play doctor."

"Who's playing doctor?" Teresa laughed, "and this is not a blood test, we only need a few drops from your fingertips. Could you please put it in this cup?"

Kimber jumped up, fumbled in one of her drawers, then came back with a sawing needle, "Please, Christian," she pleaded elatedly.

He scrunched his forehead, then took the needle and did as he was asked, curious now himself what mambo jambo he would be the witness of.

Teresa took some powder out of her bag, added it to the cup, threw it all onto the floor, and continued to make a circle around it with some dark fluid she spilled out a small bottle, "For our safety, I'm going to limit their actions within this circle, since we'll never know how they'll react." Teresa explained professionally, considering it wasn't the first time she had performed a summons. The demons who had slept with humans and left their offsprings in the human world were usually the lower level ones, "Now concentrate on here!" she started chanting,

"Christian's ancestor come to us,

I summon you with this blood,

Blood of his blood appear for us,

Not causing harm you answer to us."

There was silence for a few seconds, the women were waiting holding their breath. Christian glanced towards them, then going back to his drink. When he just turned around, some of the powder started to lift off the ground, as if there was a draft, turning around faster and faster until it became a greenish dark whirlwind, raising not just their hairs on the top of their heads. After it suddenly stopped, a man stood at the exact spot Christian's blood was spilt to the floor. No one said a word, or did a single move, all of the eyes fastened amazingly on him. Magic had never been that evident to Kimber, no father and son had looked as like as two peas to Teresa.

Christian stared at his double, who was inside the circle, in disbelief. The air surrounding him brightened by a pale blue light, seemingly preventing him from getting out. Christian suspected the medium might be using some optical illusion that he couldn't explain in an instant. He even doubted the man was actually his reflection in the airy material. It would be reasonable if an old gentleman had appeared. As a matter of fact, the man looked exactly his age. However, their clothes and their postures were different.

Holding his hands calmly behind his back, the man glanced at each of them before gazing at Christian. He stepped out of the trap without any effort, spreading horror around the room. Kimber rushed to Christian, holding his arm as if it was her last wish. Teresa choked in anxiety, however, she gathered all of her courage, pulling an athame out, trying to stab the demon.

He held the sharp blade of her athame to stop her, still seizing it tightly to give a push that forced the medium to collapse onto the floor. His deep cuts in his palm glowed a few seconds, then completely and magically disappeared. Better than any of the surgeries Christian had ever performed, "Is that all you got?" he asked.

Teresa didn't bother to get up on her feet. After a few silent moments, enough for the demon to sense no evilness here, and Kimber to conclude they could calm down and talk, "Are you his father?" she stuttered, nervously clutching her boyfriend's arm.

"Christian?" The demon asked tentatively.

Christian stiffened hearing him call his name. It seemed like a confirmation that he did know him, even further than that, he was his father, who had abandoned him, causing all the pain he had had to experience in his childhood. He didn't really seriously blame his parents, but he didn't want to think much about them either.

"Your mother should've told me at that time." The demon said, which his son had no clue to understand "How is she?"

"Who is she?" Christian asked back.

"He was adopted when he's a child." Kimber explained.

The father was sadly surprised, his eyes filled with emotion, he wanted to hug Christian, but realized his son wasn't ready, "how did you know about calling me?"

"I presume he has developed a travel power. We want to make it clear." One again Kimber said on behalf of her lover.

"Tell me, son!"

Christian saw joy in his supposed-to-be father's eyes, showing his pride and happiness hearing that. He then glanced at Kimber, who's giving him an encouraging look, "I was in one place, and suddenly I was in another without knowing how I managed it."

"You shimmered." His father amused, flashing a smile on his lips "It's one of our powers. Just think of there, you're there. You can travel to anywhere in a blink with it."

"It makes me feel nauseous."

The father nodded "Practise it regularly, and take a deep breath before shimmering."

Their purpose of why they had summoned him was just done. Christian looked at his own father awkwardly, he wanted to talk more, to ask more, but he didn't feel very comfortable due to the kind of father he used to have.

"The other powers will be more sophisticated. No worries. I'll always be here for you."

He didn't answer, tonight he saw a lot, had a lot to digest. He wasn't sure whether having powers was good or bad, he even wasn't sure what situation he had put himself into, or how his demonic father would change his life…in fact, he wasn't sure if he didn't dream or hallucinate this all.

"I'll help you to find your mother." His father continued "Come to me whenever you need me!"

"Thank you, Mr…" Kimber mumbled.

"My name's Cole Turner." The demon introduced him.

----------------------

Christian shimmered in a cemetery of his own accord. Although he didn't get much of an explanation of how to use his power from either the medium or his father, he started to get the hang of it and it started to feel natural too. It was part of who he was after all, he couldn't deny that now. All that he thought about the world was proven false in a millisecond, it was a lot to take in. But ultimately, not having had all that much good lately in his life, he welcomed his new ability. One week had passed since he'd found out about his father. He'd got back to his work, and his living routine, though everyone thought that wasn't the Dr. Troy they had known, Christian seemed to be quiet and thoughtful these days.

He saw his father standing in front of a gravestone far away. So he started walking towards him. Despite of how close their friendship was, Christian didn't tell Sean a word about his secret, he felt uneasy to share it, even with Kimber, who had already taken an important part in leading him to his current circumstances.

All of his dates last week had ended up unsuccessful, not only was he not over the Carver's attack, but his questionable lineage bothered his mind all the time. Was he a demon? His mother being dead was the reason why she hadn't shown up in the summons. Funny enough, a cross was standing above her gravestone – a demon's gravestone? He stopped behind his father.

"I'm sorry, your mother's dead!" Cole said.

Christian read the bold carved line on her gravestone "Here is the last resting place of my beloved wife Louise Claremont". And no, his mother's husband wasn't Cole Turner. Something they had in common. He himself wasn't the husband of his son's mother. His own mother had died young, just a year after she'd given birth to him. She'd had short brown hair and a bright smile.

"Lou was a strong and positive woman." Cole mused "We met at law school, and we were attracted to each other immediately. But we didn't establish a serious relationship since she had lots of ambitions for her future and I didn't want to tie myself to a mortal at that time. We parted in our senior year, then she dated a judge. They got married one or two months later."

"When was I conceived?" Christian asked curiously.

"A few months after her wedding, I met her by chance, and found out she's pregnant." Cole turned to look at him "I wondered if you possibly were mine. But she said she's 5 month pregnant while we're separated half a year. She didn't want me to contact her again because her husband's rather jealous."

Christian turned his eyes back to his mother's photo, she had known who his real father was, but she'd deliberately smothered up the truth. To save her marriage? Perhaps. But it's quite feasible that she had used him and her pregnancy against the judge to marry her. Unfortunately, she hadn't lived long enough to fulfil her ambitions, and the judge had somehow got rid of her son, he might have found out that Christian was not his.

"We went shopping for baby stuff. She chose carefully each thing, and only picked the best. I believe she loved you, and was very happy expecting you. When we're going to say good bye, she asked if I had a son, what name I would give him. I answered 'Christian'." Cole told him "Now your mother can rest in peace knowing we've found out about each other."

They walked back to the path.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. Had I been here, I would've protected you from them."

"You know?" Christian was amazed "How did you know?" Although they weren't familiar yet, he considered his father a relation, to prove he wasn't all alone in the world, to show who he really was and where he had come from. He would hope to call him or go see him for a drink to jabber about works, women, or some male idle talk. But he didn't like his father to know him as a book. He didn't like Cole to see the real of him behind his cover.

"I gathered the information last week." Cole replied "You're successful in your career, but it's still so far from being happy. I want you to feel happy." He saw unsteadiness in Christian's eyes, his son could be considered a lost soul at some point. "Don't hold yourself back. You stood up before, you will do it again. In time you'll see that building a family, sharing the life with the woman you love bring happiness to you, and soothes all the pain in the past. You must go and see."

Christian thought for a little while. Everything seemed inconclusive as far as he's concerned. He had loved once, he had a son, they belonged to another family now. He didn't complain of it, in fact, it should be this way.

"Who was the woman with you last week? Your girlfriend? I believe she loves you." Cole said.

"Kimber? She's not really my girlfriend." Christian mumbled. He did know about her feelings, and his feelings as well. He wouldn't have shimmered to her place if he hadn't kept her in his heart. However, he wasn't ready to fall in love again. "How about you? Are you happy?" he asked Cole of all a sudden.

"I was."

"Why are you not now?"

"No, Christian! You have enough to worry about." Cole refused to answer.

Now he knew from whom he had inherited the habit of keeping back everything. "You know all about me, you should let me know something about you." Christian insisted.

"She lives in San Francisco, where I was born and lived most of my life. Her name's Phoebe Halliwell." Cole looked far away "She awaked my ability to love, and led me to live my life another way I didn't think was possible. She has given me the invaluable and meaningful time I only had. But she's a witch, who's meant to fight against demons."

Christian saw Cole's eyes flash of passion talking of Phoebe, the woman had changed his whole life as he said. She must be very special then. Suddenly he wanted to know her, how she looked like, and how special she was. He's going to have to take a trip to San Francisco anyway...

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N : Please review!


	3. Discovery

**_QUESTIONABLE ALLIANCE _****_  
_**Authors: Wicked R and Charmed-Snow

A/N: Thank you very much! We would love to read more of your reviews! About the pairing, Cole and Phoebe is a couple here.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

"Phoebe!" Elise burst into her office, "you still here?"

"Where should I be, boss?"

"At the City Hall, having lunch with Dr. McNamara and Dr. Troy."

"Since when?"

"Since five minutes ago, when you were meant to interview them! The two surgeons called in from Miami to correct the major's disfigured hand. I told you everything in my email from home! Didn't you get it?"

"That email?" She opened her mail program, frowning. She didn't hear the chime of the email arriving as she switched the volume off to be able to concentrate more on her article.

"Hey! You didn't even open outlook? Why?"

"I was busy," she shrugged.

"Now get a taxi, woman, and get it now, cause interviews like this can make the paper more prestigious."

"But why me?" Phoebe started towards the door nevertheless.

"Oh, God, don't you read the papers as well as writing them? There has been only a few weeks since the Carver was caught and the others might ask silly questions that might upset Dr. Troy. You on the other hand, can't ask any questions, since you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Oh, the Carver, yes. I know, I know."

"Then go, go!"

"Don't worry, Elise, I'll be there in no time," Thinking of another way of travel, it was personal gain to ask Paige to orb her, but her sister herself used it all the time if she was late from somewhere. And it would only take her a minute. She rushed down the corridor, in fact heading for the first corner, where she could phone her younger sister from.

"And Phoebe?" Elise shouted after her, "I take it you haven't seen them arriving at the airport on telly? Just so you don't get a shock, that Dr. Troy looks so much like your ex husband."

A person that would remind her of Cole. Great. It wasn't enough how much she thought about him anyway after her fling with Drake, now there would be something more material to remind her. She dialed her half sister's number nevertheless.

----------------------

"Phoebe!" Paige was freaking out, looking through to the glass enclosed balcony, where the small inner café of the city hall was, "You can't go in there! It's…I'm so sorry Phoebe but I think Cole is in there."

"No, he isn't," Phoebe was busy with searching her bag for an ordinary pen and a paper. She did most of her writing on the computer, "That plastic surgeon does supposedly look like him."

"Are you sure?" Paige pointed towards the corner of the café where the two surgeons were having some kind of seafood.

Of course, Phoebe was that late they started without her. She intended to grant a fleeting look in their direction while still looking for a pen, but after she set an eye on the pair, she couldn't take them off. At first glance, it could've been Cole right enough. She examined his every feature intently. Cole was thinner, his hair darker, his skin lighter. This guy was absorbedly explaining something to his partner, his mannerisms giving the impression of arrogance, the way he was occasionally leaning over the table close to the other doctor, as if to further stress some point. Of course it was quite unadvisable to make such quick judgments in any circumstances, but this was the deciding factor to her answer. Not even as the leader of the underworld had she seen Cole behave so self-importantly, "I…I'm quite sure, Paige. I'll go there, do my job and I'll get a better idea, don't I? But it would be better if you'd orb me some of the last potions we used on him when he wanted to commit suicide. It will not kill him, but at least we would see the chain reaction in action."

"And blow up the city hall with it," Paige grimaced, "I'll be back in a minute. Don't go over to them just yet. Actually, wait here, I have an idea."

Phoebe spent the time till Paige got back with the three potions by further studying the plastic surgeon. He glimpsed in her direction a few times, but she couldn't distinguish recognition or any pretence of purposefully not looking. Emphatically, he was as blank towards her as anybody she had never had contact with before. Of course, Cole could've done any kind of illusion he would've wanted, including empathic ones, but what would've been the point of such a game? If her ex husband would've wanted to con her, he could've chosen another illusion to approach her, using a different physical appearance. In addition, she had never got a taste of Cole's emotions directly through her empathic powers, but this man was full of positive feelings just now, that overpowered her view of him despite his arrogance, although she could tell that this positiveness has been a recent development with him.

Suddenly, a waitress blocked her view, carrying three glasses on a tray. He looked at the waitress' appearance appreciatively, but his smile turned into horror when she pitched forward unexpectedly, sending her tray flying into space and onto the plastic surgeon's shirt. She could see him curse, but not hear him from this side of the glass.

Paige, giving the illusion of a thin blonde, dried him off with a cloth, then disappeared from the café as quickly as she could, giving her the thumbs up.

His identity, or better, non identity established, Phoebe could only laugh at the incident. This was in fact, the best time to join them and embarrass the guy, even if she had to think of a reason first why she was looking at them from a distance at first…but Christian's embarrassment was nothing to the way she embarrassed herself the whole lunch through with staring into those green eyes, just a shade bluer than Cole's had been…

**--------------------**

"And you going out with him tonight has nothing to do with the fact that he looks just like Cole," Piper scrutinised the sexy mini skirt Phoebe put on.

"I never said that," her sister shrugged.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Won't you start missing Cole if you see much of this doctor? I mean you go out your way to even brush your teeth with Colegate toothpaste, cause you think it gives you some silly extra protection against him and now this?"

"Why would I miss Cole? It's like missing trouble. Besides, I already have him, only a better version that's not going to go psycho on my sisters at any point."

"As much as anybody won't," Piper ruminated. There was a high percentage of disaster concerning the sisters' men and dates, of the human variety or not, "don't you think the physical resemblance is somewhat weird? Paige said she mistook him for Cole."

"But we confirmed he's not, didn't we? Paige soaked him good, mind you. Besides, I knew Cole better than either of you and I'm telling you he talks about different things, eats different things, he even holds the cutlery a different way."

"I'm not saying he is Cole, because well, how does that make sense even with the crazy ways he operated lately, but do you know of many people in the world that look exactly the same and share no connection? Maybe a stupid demon that doesn't exactly know all the history between you and Cole, thought it would be a good way of getting to us to assume that form."

"Well, there's one way of finding that out."

"Oh, no, no, Phoebe, don't tell me you intend to sleep with him on the first date."

"Why? I do that with a lot of people, don't be shocked, you know that. What's more, we will find him out if he's playing at something. Believe me, I would know if it's his body or not."

"Be careful!" Piper shouted after her, but she was already running down the stairs of the porch.

-------------------

"…oh, no, no, no," Phoebe argued, "no trip to San Francisco would be complete without a visit Lombard! It's one of the crookedest and steepest streets in San Francisco. Imagine learning to drive there! You would have no problem anywhere else. The crooked section is the block below Hyde Street. I'll drive you up...maybe tomorrow," Phoebe added, realising she already had a couple of drinks. To counter effect some, she picked up the last couple of pieces from her pizza, "want some? After all, I had some of your fish. The crust is different to what you have on other pizzas. It's akin to biscuit."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I had enough to eat," Christian watched her with amusement while she gobbled the last piece, sopping with sticky cheese.

She noticed his look, "not on a diet I hope."

"Why would I be?"

"Plastic surgeon, body image, that kinda thing."

"From your intonation, you don't like plastic surgeons, do you?"

"Not as a rule. Body image in the media is distorted enough without you being around. Just think of the number of people with eating disorders."

"I thought that's why we exist, well, partly. Because it doesn't matter if you overeat, we take care of it. Besides, why be anorexic, if you can just have surgery? The image in the media is already formed. We are not responsible for that. We only help people be happier with themselves or correct what was disfigured."

"Like you did with the major and the Car…ver," she bit her lip, not believing just a couple of alcoholic drinks would make her slip-up like that.

"Yeah," Christian agreed nonchalantly, playing with the tablecloth. He didn't mention that it was only Sean who performed the operations on the Carver's victims, not him. Even if he wasn't the hero, he paid for it more than Sean, "so you actually agree with the message of the Carver?"

"Well, I obviously," she tried to get out of the corner she talked herself into, "wouldn't do anything about it. Other than protest, the way I do now," she had to explain this away to make sure she wasn't hurting the man's feelings, "supermodels really are extreme abnormalities, a rare species, don't you think? They represent the endomorphic body type, tall, thin, and perfect. Most women are endomorphs, pear shaped or round and no amount of dieting or exercise will make them otherwise. Today, supermodels weigh about twenty three percent less then the average women. The media provides role models that are degradingly submissive to women and teach them to value beauty and thinness over strength and character," she rambled, actually finding it enjoyable to end up in a heated discussion about something that was so close to normality, part of ordinary life. She could never do that with Cole, "We are expected to maintain a beautiful appearance, a thin, sexy body. Many of our role models are not only weak and thin, they are subservient to men and highly sexualised, essentially, they lose their personalities and become objects and images for the pleasure of others."

"I thought you like being sexualised," Christian chipped in audaciously, meaning it more or less as a pick up line. He wasn't taking her seriously, not just because he wasn't in the mood, but also he did prefer submissive women. In that sense, Kimber was just great. She wasn't too dependent, making her own money, but when he was with her, she did everything he asked. No problem. The others were usually too much work in one way or another.

"I do, but that's not the point," Phoebe took no notice of his intentions, "as a psychologist I must…"

"Come on, we did hire psychologists at times to judge if patients were looking at their prospective surgeries from a healthy viewpoint."

"Those must be psychologists with a different type of conviction," Phoebe didn't let it lie, "I have nothing against you, but I don't like where the world is going with this. Me and my sisters, we do dress, we do make ourselves pretty, but we know where the limit is, some poor girls don't. This too, it could be a matter of education. Maybe a bit too far to going towards the other side, but Grams made sure we knew the importance of men and how much they deserved us to shape ourselves for, no offence."

"None taken," this was going to be interesting, they both rating the other sex about the same way.

"One good thing about having a big family is, that even though we argue, things get discussed in the meantime."

"It was pretty much just me, when I was growing up," Christian let on.

Phoebe swallowed, realising she probably made a mistake, taking about big families to an orphan, although she felt like that sometimes as well, not seeing her father for years. But she tried to make it better, "I thought your stepfather died just a few years ago."

Christian straightened up, and Phoebe sensed that she must've done something even worse than her previous mistake, "you did some work, miss journalist," he emphasised the word some, his tone acidic.

Phoebe's empathic mind sensed resentment burning in Christian's. Hastily, she touched the top of his hand, "I'm sorry. It is true that I needed to know some things about you for the paper. But I should've asked instead," she tried to guess the reason why he looked troubled upset so suddenly, "but it wasn't all for my article, I was curious about you," Phoebe admitted, but not the reason that she and her sisters made a final check on his background to assure themselves he wasn't Cole.

"Would you like another round of snaps?" Christian asked, downing his glass in a oner and ignoring her attempt to find out why he was upset, as he would usually defy anybody's efforts to know more about his personal life.

"Gurrr," Phoebe tried to imitate her date, "not yet," she put down the glass. Not matter how much she tried to avoid it, so she didn't look like as if she was throwing herself into the famed doctor's arms, she found herself staring at the man next to her again and again, not to mention the constant comparing with Cole she still did in her head, not so much to prove it wasn't her ex, more so because she wanted to find Cole in him.

Nevertheless, this man was an enigma too. One minute he was self-satisfied and bombastic, so full of himself that she would've wanted to spank him, the next he would behave in a way that made her feel like crying for him. Christian had a few shots of spirits in him, but it didn't show much. Admittedly, absinthe was his favourite drink, but that beverage wasn't available everywhere, because it was too strong. Cole on the other hand, didn't drink spirits, apart from the occasions when he was depressed and really wanted to get pissed off quickly, but he in fact preferred beer, just like Phoebe. This was nothing like what she had bargained for. He didn't make her miss Cole, my ass, she swallowed.

"Are you okay?" Christian interrupted her reverie, "it seemed as if you weren't here."

"I'm grand!" Phoebe exclaimed loudly and merrily, "I really am great," she smiled at him.

"I think you're under the influence, sweetheart."

"I think I am too!" She answered, beaming from ear to ear. 'He's so hot, so hot, can I undress him right here and now?' she thought. "Maybe no more drinks for me," at least she was honest with herself and admitted that she wanted to get that drunk to forget that this was a plastic surgeon and not Cole.

"Where do we go next? Your sister's place? Would like to see it."

"Shame. I had better things in mind," she blurted out. It must've been the alcohol, "not that P3 is not the greatest club ever, but…" She smiled drunkenly and reached for him. He took her hands in his and out of the blue she felt whole. She was drunk enough to forget he wasn't Cole, she established.

"Well, my hotel is not far," this man understood every half hearted suggestion if it was about sex.

-------------------

"Are you all right?" Christian asked as Phoebe staggered into the room.

"I'm somewhat embarrassed…please believe me, it's not as if I jump at every man that comes my way…"

"You don't have to be uncomfortable with this. You're a beautiful woman and you have every right to use your predatory instincts."

"No, no, not that again. The stereotype with beautiful woman having…"

"Actually, I'm just saying that to make you feel like less of a fool."

Phoebe giggled, looking up at him. It was happening. She recognized this feeling, the way she used to feel with Cole. She was helpless to stop it and she had no intentions to do so. She reached up with her arms and brought them around his shoulders to get him closer to her. He proceeded as she wanted him to, lips almost touching hers. Indescribably pleasant feelings ran through her as she raised herself up on her toes, to a familiar height for the kiss that she so frantically wanted.

They nibbled and sucked at each others lips softly, slowly growing in ardour, when she suddenly pushed him away, disappointed. It wasn't that his kiss wasn't urgent, but it was urgent in a different way from Cole's. _This _was desire, and _that _was love.

However, she had already started this, so he took the step forward she made going backwards, pressing his lips on her shoulders repeatedly while breathing heavily…

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N : Please review!


	4. Masculinity

**_QUESTIONABLE ALLIANCE _****_  
_**Authors: Wicked R and Charmed-Snow

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Here is the next chapter.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

**Chapter 4: Masculinity**

He pulled her down on the bed, unbuttoned her clothes and persisted with covering her with kisses on her breasts and sides. He continued to kiss downward, till he reached her most sensitive parts. God, he was good. If this was strictly about sex, he was better than Cole. And all this could be was strictly physical, since she herself had vanquished Cole, the love of her life, no matter what. Just like with every other man than Cole, she wanted him now to fk her senselessly. There was no point to teasing, no man in this world would satisfy her anyway. She reached up and pulled his trousers down, "Come on, in me, now!"

He fumbled with his boxers for a few seconds, then tried, only to find that his erection wasn't hard enough to slide in, "I can't believe this, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't fancy you, it's just…this kinda thing had never happened before, I swear…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's not you."

"We could try some more foreplay," Phoebe offered and moved to grab his sexy buttocks.

"No! I mean…I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Phoebe started to button herself up. It's not as if she wanted HIM. But she did worry about the confused and slightly distressed man next to her, "you can tell me. I won't write it into the paper, I promise," she tried to joke her way out of it.

"The Carver…" Christian whispered. Even if that meant giving away something personal, it was better to give her a reason after all, rather than let her think he did this non performance all the time. Such an important thing as his masculinity had to be defended.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Phoebe understood right away. After all, life was even crueler, than most people knew. She put a hand on his shoulders, "I was too pushy. I apologise."

"You, pushy," Christian snorted sarcastically, "I took women to bed in less then five minutes of meeting them."

"Ah, you…getting any help with this? You know your reaction is very normal? Sexual assault is a trauma, it almost always causes some confusion or questioning about sexuality. It is important for you to know that your reactions are temporary reactions to an abnormal event," the psychologist uncontrollably came out of her, "the fear and confusion will lessen with time, but the trauma may disrupt your life for awhile. Talking about it will help you feel better…"

"I got it covered. I have friends."

"Well, you can choose when, where, and with whom, but you need to talk about it and express feelings. There's also a telephone Counselling service available if you'd prefer to remain anonymous or don't feel comfortable with going into a Counselling Center."

"I know, I know."

Phoebe also wanted to tell him how victims frequently see their assault as a loss of manhood, but she understood he didn't want to share anything with a practically stranger right now. Nevertheless, she couldn't ignore her motherly instincts and brought her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder. He let her, and they cuddled sitting up in silence for long minutes, the way she used to with Cole, memories taking her away again, "Don't you ever worry about whether you're in danger of never finding your happiness?" She asked suddenly, obviously directing the question as much as to herself, than the man.

"Of course," Christian opened his eyes wide and looked at her, "I tend to…mess up a lot. But I do want a family one day. When I find the one that will love me, childish, harebrained me. I mean, who doesn't?"

Phoebe nodded, "I appreciate your honesty. I turn, I gonna be honest too. I don't know if I will ever be that one you are looking for, but I'm willing to give it a try. But you have to know, before you find out some other way and get hurt in the process, that I went out with you because you remind me of my ex husband. I can't have him. He's dead anyway, but besides, it never worked out between us."

"Why?" Christian wanted to hear the other side's point of view, not just his father's.

"Trust issues."

"Yeah, trust issues. Same here. They are biggies. Okay, how about a trial? We go out with each other for a few weeks and if everything is going well between us, we will tell our fears to go and take a hike? And I know what we do tonight. Wait here. You want me. We don't have a condom," he lied, always having kept tones of them in his luggage, "If you still want me when I come back with it, I'm sure everything will be different. I just…need to get myself together. Don't go anywhere," he shot the door behind himself. Quickly, he shimmered down to a shop, picked up a packet of condoms as promised, not bothering to pay for it, then shimmered right to a monastery in Vietnam, finding that not even that big journey made him nauseous anymore.

"Dad?" He handed the condoms to a very confused Cole. His voice echoed in the spacious hall of the monastery. He looked around to find himself in the middle of a gathering of monks, all quietly mumbling to themselves, some casting strange looks at him. It was the surgeon's turn to be confused at the scene before him.

"Kmm…" Cole started. "You forgot you meant to make sure nobody sees you when you shimmer in. Thankfully these people are aware of demon kind," he pulled his son out of the hall and onto a similarly large corridor, "Now could you tell me what am I supposed to do with this?" He held up the pack of condoms, "It's not as if I'm in the middle of making a sister or a brother for you…"

"Phoebe's waiting for you." Christian said straightforwardly.

"What?" Cole uttered. He decided to live in this country to keep himself far away from her, and everything he'd ever known. Since there was no way he could end his own life, he'd joined Zen sect in a hope he could find peace of mind. It's not very successful though, he wasn't able to get rid of Phoebe's image and all the sweet memories they had shared. At least he could stay calm and accept the fact that she didn't want to rekindle their love now.

When the world had been converted into a utopia, Cole had come back in case they would have not realized their mistake. But Leo had helped them to find out, he was wiser than the whitelighter Cole'd known 3 years ago. Nevertheless, his Phoebe had lost faith in love, it must've been all his fault. That was when he had come to see Drake and asked him a favor considering he'd shown him a way to fulfil his wish of being mortal last year.

"Basically, she's waiting for me." Christian explained, he did know the way he said just made his father more confused, while they didn't really have much time "I'm staying in San Francisco on business. And she wanted to make an interview with me, and my partner. The point is she's right now waiting in my hotel room, and one of us should return there."

Cole was surprised, he hadn't thought they would meet each other, or Phoebe would go out, much further than going out, with a man that looked exactly like him.

"Don't you get it, dad? She's still attracted to you. If she detested you utterly, she wouldn't let me touch even her smallest finger. Who knows if you come to her with another identity, you'll get what you wish for." Christian persuaded "I bet it'll be better than sitting in meditation here."

"It's been a long time. I didn't plan to see her again. How should I do?" Cole contemplated. On one hand he wanted to jump at the chance to be with Phoebe, he's afraid he would lose himself again on the other hand.

"Oh I didn't know you have trouble with it." Christian frowned "Forgot you're older than me."

His father glared at him. He hastily defended "I mean, take your own advice. Don't hold yourself back.", realizing he had misunderstood Cole's words in a sexual way.

The half demon thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Great, now you're me. You're in San Francisco for the surgery of the major's hand. Your partner is Sean McNamara. And you're staying at Grand hotel, room 808"

After Cole shimmered out, Christian sighed in relief. It turned out to be good finally. He was glad that he could help his father a chance to pursuit of happiness.

-------------------

Cole opened the door seeing Phoebe sitting on the sofa. Hesitation glimpsed in her beautiful eyes. She'd had enough time alone to think about what had led her to his room in the first place. She hadn't totally been honest telling Christian that he looked like her ex husband, so that she wanted them to have a try and see if they matched each other. She didn't really expect to fall in love with him one day, she's only looking for the human Cole in him, she considered him the one she wanted Cole to be. A substitute, that's all she needed from Christian.

As much as her heart was pleading her not to leave, her mind told her it wasn't supposed to work out. If it kept going on, she would just get herself hurt, and hurt him along with it. She should find a completely different man and love him for himself. Speaking of getting hurt, Christian's having problems with sexuality, he's in the process of recovering from the attack, Phoebe wondered if tonight was the first time he wanted to try it again, she couldn't walk away after having turned him on. However, it devastated her when wanting him badly for her desire and realizing him not being Cole in each of his movements at the same time.

"I'm… back." Cole held up the pack.

Phoebe was fascinated, finding a familiar expression flash on his face. If it wasn't for Paige drenching him with the potions earlier, she would've wondered again. She stood up, walking towards him, pulling her arms around his neck, meeting his lips.

Before it got more passionate, Cole suddenly broke free, feeling unsure.

"Relax!" Phoebe whispered, caressing his cheek with her fingers. It wouldn't matter if she was with him tonight only, so she let herself take advantage of this chance.

They resumed their kiss softly at first, then made it deeper until all of her body started rousing when his tongue danced in her mouth. It's Cole's way. Phoebe ran her hands down, rubbing his biceps, then making her way to his buttocks, thinking Cole would hold her tighter. And the man with her tonight was tightening his arms on her waist. Her sex arose a craving for being filled. She wouldn't rush this time, they took their clothes off, getting on the bed. Phoebe made him lay down, offering him her secrets, while bending her head down to his privates. Her heart skipped a beat at the first touch, 'They're alike on any parts.', she thought. It didn't take a long time until he got fully hard. Phoebe guessed she knew his sensitive spot, no, she knew Cole's, and she just teased him right there. Yet he responded great.

Her moan choked in her throat, since her tender lips were still wrapping his erection. She went on titillating his spot deliberately, Cole shuddered, grabbing her waist "Stop, please!"

Phoebe paused, there was some game they had played in their happy time, that she would've asked Cole to hold on longer in despite of what she would've done next until he could've been allowed to come. She heard how his tone sounded now, it's hard to be convinced he was Christian. But she soon found out he had another reason for asking her to stop.

"I'm not quite sure." Cole mumbled, stirring a little.

Phoebe was disappointed, and angry. Granted this 'plastic surgeon' needed more time to regain his self confidence, it didn't mean he had all rights to play with her twice in the same day. Who was he thinking she was? Some slut? He must be thinking so, they'd known each other less than 24 hours, but she's so willing to sleep with him that waiting for him to get back and giving him the second chance to fool her again. Why should he buy the story that he looked like her ex husband? She got off, and was about to leave his bed when he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry." Cole whispered, he did want to keep her on, he did want to make passionate love with her tonight, but it wasn't right. She was here because she thought he's Christian. She would never forgive him for luring her. More important than that, she would regret, and he didn't want her to regret such a thing.

Phoebe turned to look at his eyes. He didn't offend her on purpose. He was sorry, sad, and concerned. Those eyes reminded her of Cole's when she'd told him they'd been over after his return.

"It's okay." Because of this look, she forgave him.

-----------------

"Finally." Christian grinned seeing Cole materialize in his living room. He stood up, getting another glass of absinthe for his father "How is everything?"

"Good, in general." Cole answered, receiving the glass.

"Have you arranged a new date?"

"We'll go to the movies tonight."

"Sounds very promising. Your ex wife's certainly beautiful," Christian chuckled "but leading. Our tastes of women seem quite different. Plus, I'm not familiar with long relationships. Wonder why she can hold your heart that long."

"It wasn't my original plan." Cole bit his lip, "I was brought up in the world where love was considered a weakness. I had much more time than you for womanising, and I did enjoy it. Until the day Phoebe came to me. You'll never know till the woman loves you shows up. She's different from anyone before. She not only makes you feel satisfied, but loved, and happy. After that, you want her to stay, not to gather her stuff and leave. You'll never wish for anyone else, but her."

"Still trying to persuade me of finding love and building a family?"

"I just want you to think about that now and then. And don't miss your chance."

"In the light of that, I'm taking a vacation." Christian informed "I'd like to use my handy shimmering to travel around the world with Kimber. But tell everyone I'm staying in San Francisco. Then you can be Christian Troy there."

"It benefits both of us." Cole agreed, thinking about his opportunity "I surely need more time to win Phoebe's heart."

Christian refilled their glasses, "Yes. But I reckon you should read some books about plastic surgery first. Talk about appearance, I can't believe you're double my age, but you don't look a bit older than me."

"Double your age?"

"No?" Christian asked "Let see. I was born when you're in your early 20's, still at law school, right? So you should be 60."

"Double this age, yes." Cole said coolly.

"What?" Christian laughed "You're telling me you're one hundred and twenty years old? Are you ageless?"

"I do get old. But my lifetime is longer than human's. So I'm still in my young days."

"Why ain't I like you? Because my mother's human?" Christian was somehow disappointed "People will think I'm your father 20 years later."

"You just have a quarter demonic genes, that makes you almost human. Because I myself am half demon half human." Cole explained "Being ageless and having a long life are human's wish, but demons don't have freedom to enjoy this advantage and their powers. They've to serve The Source, the supreme demon of the Underworld. Furthermore, they don't have a heart to feel or love, their lives are nothing, but the succession of battles and competitions."

"I see. We all know what 'demon' means. But how come you live in a monastery if all of demons must serve their Source?" Christian questioned.

"Oh no, it's not an interesting subject to talk about. Trust me, you don't want to know."

"I do. I'm not merely curious. But it's my father's life." Christian insisted "You know I never wanted to look for my parents. I thought I was fine with my life, while my past was a nightmare, I didn't want to dig deeper into it, for fear of it being worse. Now you're here, you have me feel an attachment that closer than my best friendship. You planted a desire of having a family in my mind. After the vacation, I'll find out if Kimber is the love of my life, and I'll arrange for you to see your grandson, Matt. He's almost eighteen. We can tell him you're my brother, or cousin, but we should meet each other. And right now, I'd like you to show me the Underworld and the story of your life, father!"

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N : Please review!


	5. Dungeons and Demons

**_QUESTIONABLE ALLIANCE _****_  
_**Authors: Wicked R and Charmed-Snow

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Here is the next chapter.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

**Chapter 5: Dungeons and Demons**

Cole took a sip of wine, looking admiringly at Phoebe, who was so beautiful in her bridesmaid's gown. She accepted to do this job because she and the bride had been close friends when they'd been living in New York. Her friend seemed proud of having her as one of the bridesmaids since she and her column were getting more and more popular here.

He smiled vaguely seeing how glamorous Phoebe was towards the camera, wishing they could remarry some day. They had dated for a couple of weeks, it's lots of fun and pressure. He of course felt happy to be with her, even though it wasn't quite comfortable playing a different person. He'd read all of the books Christian had given, it's hard to understand them thoroughly, but it'd served him well when Phoebe'd accidentally been writing an article about plastic surgery for her paper, and thought about asking him to explain some technical terms. Thanks to his son and his ingenious courting strategies where he though about every detail, he was familiar with the terminology as well!

He had also taken time to study football, some great teams, and some famous players since it happened to be her favorite sport. They seemed to be discussing it a lot, one of what they had never done when they'd been together. They had never got into a real argument except for the day the muses had disappeared. Unfortunately, their discussions usually resulted in frustration, because of their divergent points of view on everything. Hey, Cole wasn't seriously interested in those things, who knew Phoebe was a David Beckham fan, he wasn't the best half back after all. And nobody ever told him that she adored the actor who had once played in "Profiler"! Hadn't she admired the guy in "Kill it before it dies"? He had foolishly criticised this actor, and couldn't forget how severe she had retorted, it'd ruined their date! Well, he actually didn't know how the actor had done his job, because he'd been concentrating on his own job when "Profiler" had been airing on tv. Stupid mistakes!

Cole had gathered all of Christian's information, but he hadn't had enough time living with him, so he didn't know much about his son's habits or character. Luckily, Phoebe didn't know him either. Therefore, he just had to make sure he didn't act like himself, thinking he would be safe as long as Phoebe didn't realize who he really was. And that meant he should take his eyes off of her right now! Cole turned to another direction, seeing a young woman walking towards him, smiling seductively. He didn't know Phoebe was glancing at him at the same time, and finding him not looking at her. A sexy girl approaching him added more displeasure to her feeling.

"Hey, Christian! I couldn't believe how lucky I am to see you here!" the woman greeted.

Cole presumed this beautiful woman must be Christian's regular client since no features on her face remained natural, and her inviting breasts in addition. He should give compliment to his son instead.

"Hi!" he greeted her back.

"I called to arrange a surgery for my hands." She held up her hands "You see, they're bony and the tendiness crops out hideously. They said you're on vacation here."

"But my partner's still there, right?" Cole said nonchalantly.

"I just want you to perform my surgery." She persisted, then reaching her truly not so beautifully shaped hand out to touch his arm "Don't you think we should go to my place after the party?"

He wouldn't have been surprised to know this woman and his son had slept with each other. Before he could answer, Phoebe appeared behind him, grabbing his other arm "Who are you talking to, Christian?"

"Oh you go with her!" the woman found out.

"You're right. So, excuse us!" Phoebe pulled Cole in.

"Wait, take my phone number, you can call me later!" the woman refused to let him go "I'm still here for a couple of weeks."

"Sorry, we've already had another plan." Phoebe replied instead.

"Have you?" the woman questioned Cole.

Phoebe stared at him, she had never competed with anyone for a man. And she wouldn't believe if he's going to say something that went against her word.

Cole glanced at her, and answered the other "Yes. But I'll be back to Miami next month. Call me then!"

Phoebe really tugged him this time, they walked fast to a corner where she pulled him out. "What do you mean saying you'll see her next month?"

"I mean exactly that." Cole said "I'll see her after coming back to work."

"What about us?" Phoebe glowered her eyes "I thought you're considering our relationship as serious. And I'm not some fling embellishing to your vacation. If you don't think we match, that's fine. But you couldn't court some other girl in front of my eyes, still thinking I'll be with you as long as you're here."

"No, you've gone too far." Cole defended "She's my patient, we're just talking about her next surgery."

"I wasn't born yesterday." Phoebe snorted "All I saw was she got surprised knowing you'd be with me longer than a day, and she wanted to give you her phone number."

"Did I get it?" Cole challenged.

"Hey, Turner! Is it you?" a middle aged gentleman walked to them "Well, I can't mistake the both of you. Nice to meet you again. How are you doing?"

Cole turned around to see his former boss, Mr. Kline, as soon as his last name was addressed. Phoebe also turned to take a look at the caller, so she didn't realize Cole had responded quicker than he's supposed to. Turner wasn't Christian's last name considering!

"Hello, Mr. Kline." Phoebe greeted him "Glad to see you. But this is not my ex husband, he's Christian Troy, plastic surgeon." She then told Cole "This is Mr. Kline, a partner of the law firm Jack, McCarter, and Kline, where Cole worked."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kline!" Cole held his hand out.

"I'm sorry for my mistake." His former boss took it confusedly "You look definitely like his twin brother."

--------------------

Taking a deep breath Cole pressed the doorbell, hearing it ring through the wooden and glass door, just like the very first time four years ago when he had come with the pretext of swapping books back. He waited for the answer nervously. Just because he was able to deceive Phoebe for a couple of weeks into thinking he was somebody else, it didn't mean Piper or Paige would not look through him. After what had happened in her friend's wedding party, he'd thought she would've been going to end their relationship again, but she'd decided to keep on at last. Despite of how 'uncongenial' they seemed to be, Cole found Phoebe was patient with him, so he should demonstrate his good intentions to her as well. That's why he hadn't opposed her idea of meeting at the manor today. Besides, he had to meet everybody at some point, if he wanted to continue being her surgeon boyfriend.

The door swinging open interrupted his thought, Cole would rather Phoebe to welcome him, but the one before him was his ex brother in law, "Dr. Troy, please come in," Leo mustered him, offering his hand.

Cole took it, expecting the itchy orbs to bother him on his palm, "Dr. Wyatt I take it," but he felt no burning sensation on his hand. Of course, Leo was human now, "so what area do you work in?"

"I just started taking some shifts at Francisco General. Emergency medicine." Leo smiled, trying to be polite. Actually he was puzzled seeing 'Christian' and hearing his voice.

"Really?" Cole was genuinely surprised. Leo was possibly coping with being human more than he ever could.

"Well, excuse me, the baby is needing changed upstairs…Phoebe's in the kitchen. That way. Have fun!"

Cole toddled in the indicated direction, all weirded out by the experience. He knocked on the open door of the kitchen before entering, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked up, greeting him with a grin "Come in, I'm cooking dinner for us." She's wearing an apron and hardly anything else.

Remembering a lot of her illustrious catering catastrophes, Cole managed not to stiffen up, "that's...w…wo…wonderful…but I only want the afters anyway," he attempted to derail her.

Phoebe smiled sadly, 'Christian' shouldn't react as if he'd already known she wasn't good at cooking. He reminded her of Cole. Cole would have reacted this way knowing he would've had to eat most of whatever she'd made. Yet she had confidence that the food would be fine tonight. Hopefully everything would be fine.

She decided to take the next step in their relationship tonight, if possible. Otherwise, she would put an end to them. She felt disappointed when 'Christian' did something unlike Cole, but she's sad if he did something similar to him. It's self-contradiction. But she couldn't help her own feeling. She knew she should see 'Christian' as himself, not Cole's copy. And she should be with him if only she loved him. It's about time to get the answer.

"Why don't you go over to the living room over there? I'll join you in a minute after I make sure everything's under control," Phoebe handed him a glass of red wine.

Cole nodded and made his way out uncertainly. It might have looked like as if he was unfamiliar with the house and that was why he was so hesitant, but in fact he doubted every minute that this deceiving game would work out well at the end. He emptied his glass in a oner, sat down and willed himself to try to enjoy the moment, rather than think about the future. He was so happy when he was with her. Was it possible that he could continue misleading her the same way for the rest of her life? However small, that was a possibility. And in the name of that deception, he started humming a melody he'd heard on the radio when he heard her coming. Cole assumed he couldn't act like a hundred and twenty year old and not know anything about current music. Christian would certainly know at least some songs.

'Cole wouldn't remember any lyrics.' Phoebe thought, this man looked so much liked her soulmate, as a matter of fact, both of them had nothing physically different, but they distinctly were two different individuals. She sighed, then cursed herself for keeping on playing the comparison. She's dating with 'Christian' now, and that's only what counted.

"Pleasant tune, what is it?" Phoebe asked Cole, sitting down next to him.

"It's a song by Dannii Minogue. Can't remember the title, but it's catchy."

"I like it," She saw her image reflecting in his amorous blue eyes, that look encouraged her to slip her arms around his shoulders, she started kissing the muscles at his neck, her hands touching him in the most distracting manner at the most pleasurable place at the same time.

His enjoyment was violently interrupted by an unmistakable smell, the odour of something burning, "uh…maybe you should go into the kitchen." Cole whispered.

Phoebe shot up in apprehension. It was a proverbial phenomenon with her. She had checked the timer. How could this be happening? She rushed to inspect the veal, hoping that it could be rescued in some way, but discovered to her appal, that it was beyond repair, "oh no, dammit, no...!"

"Geez! What'd you do?" Cole peeped in the pot with the unidentifiable gooey material that was supposed to be his dinner. That was even a bit far for him.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said contritely, "I hate ruining our evening."

"It's no problem. This was your plan anyway, mine was to go into town for a meal."

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault that you can't cook…I mean it is your fault, but it doesn't matter. It's not as if I go out with women for the way they find their place in the kitchen."

"But I wanted to make it a romantic evening, then go upstairs and finish it in my room. Maybe you can relax enough there." Ironically, her plan had broken up before it started, as if proving to her they're not meant to be.

"Do you know me as somebody who is high on romance? However we can do all that after we had something to eat. You need to try out my Lamborghini I hired today anyway…"

'Can we?' Well, it wasn't important where it was as long as they could develop their relationship. But Phoebe highly suspected the feasibility now.

---------------------

"Where were you all night?" Piper shouted at Phoebe and 'Christian' as they entered the front door, shivering from the coolness of the morning air, and pulled Phoebe away from her date, and into the kitchen, away from 'Christian's' supposed hearing distance, "I was just about to send Paige after you."

"Demonic emergency?"

"No, I was just worried. Why don't you have your mobile on?"

"I did," Phoebe looked in her bag, "must've had no signal. We were kinda in the middle of nowhere. You see, the dinner I said I was going to prepare for him last night? Well, it didn't work and…"

"Ah!" Piper exclaimed, "so that's what was stanching in the kitchen this morning when I came down! I should've thought it was only one of your cooking disasters. Grrr! What did you put in it? Gremlin skin powder instead of parsley and oceans of garlic after that to hide the initial tang?" She shook her head.

"No, I swear I made it exactly the way I saw it on the Grabham Show's quixotic addition and I had only the cooking times mixed up with an hour or so and the gravy got solidly stuck on it, but that was nothing comparing to his sense of directions. You would think he didn't have the experience of distinguishing a motor way sign from dust road diversion if he wasn't constantly going on about fast and flashy cars. Or he did that on purpose so we avoid going to bed together again. Anyway, we eventually ended up in Santa Cruz when we only wanted to go down to one of the restaurants in the bay area. Now who's worse? Me or him? Finally we arrived back to Golden Gate Park and watched the sunrise from there." Phoebe couldn't restrain her depression anymore.

"That must've been romantic. I did it once, quite a while ago with Dan, but I'd like to repeat it with Leo one day." Piper said thoughtfully.

"Romantic?" Phoebe snapped, but then she hung down her hands, speaking in whispers "Not so much. Kept thinking about how I don't really like him. I was dishonest with myself. The more I see him, the more I miss Cole. That's why it has to end. Today."

"Is Christian here?" Paige shouted from half up, half down the stairs, "a guy with a Scottish name on the phone for the second time this morning. Doesn't he know it's hours earlier here?"

"Oh, that would be Dr. Sean McNamara, my partner," Cole supplied, pleased with himself he could remember the person's name, "I'll get it," he almost started towards the telephone, then realised his mistake, "where is it?"

"Hall, behind you. I'll put it through," Paige indicated, then left him, going back to sleep.

"Sean?" Cole picked up the receiver uncertainly.

"Thank God, Christian."

"Something wrong with…uh…Matt, or something?"

"No, it's another Mrs. Grubman crisis. She came here so we perform sub muscular breast augmentation on her friend, and she is actually going to pay for it this time, but she requested you to do it. I don't want to spoil your holiday, but she could still change her mind and blackmail us, if we don't do it exactly the way she wishes it, you know that."

"Okay, when you want me?"

"With the next plane. How are you doing, by the way?" Sean asked apprehensively. It wasn't like Christian not to complain about this recent turn of events, it wasn't like him to disappear on long holidays and court one woman only. He behaved very uncharacteristically since the Carver's strike and he wondered if his friend was getting back on track at all.

"Good. We'll talk when we're there," Cole suggested, putting down the handset. He was quite sure Christian will be able to think of something. He was his son after all, not to mention more familiar with Sean, "I need to go," he wandered after Phoebe into the kitchen, "my partner needs me on a complicated case. But I will be back by tomorrow night," he promised.

"We'll be in P3," Phoebe nodded, giving him a small, insignificant parting kiss.

------------------

In the deepest and darkest cavern of the Underworld, the ground frightfully quaked of all a sudden, then separating into two. A red light appeared in the created whole, getting brighter and brighter. Finally it turned into a figure.

"I'm free!" the creature roared with joy, a sledge manifested in his hand. He dematerialized with it.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N : Please review!


	6. Technical Hitches

**_QUESTIONABLE ALLIANCE _****_  
_**Authors: Wicked R and Charmed-Snow

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

**Chapter 6: Technical hitches**

The creature appeared in a large cavern, where a group of demons were holding a meeting, his sledge was in his hand.

The demons glared at him. "Who are you?" one of them asked cautiously.

"I'm Dev, the God of war." The ancient creature said "Where's The Source?"

Those demons regarded him with suspicion, they had never heard of Dev. The most powerful one among them conjured an energy ball, then threw it at him.

Dev held his sledge out to absorb it. The sledge shone and radiated lightnings that dashed back to the demon. His faction saw him getting burnt in fear.

"Where's The Source?" Dev repeated.

"No… no Source. The throne is vacant."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll support you to take the throne." Another one said.

"Good." Dev commented in a harsh voice "I must defeat my opponents first. My sledge's yearning to bath in blood. Who's the strongest now?"

The demon had just answered him stepped up "Belthazor."

"Show me where he is."

---------------------------------

Cole walked down the stairs of P3, looking to the counter where Phoebe had often waited for him before. He had spent all the day looking for Christian. Eventually he found his son and Kimber in another realm, Christian's shimmering had improved, he's going to achieve the next power soon.

Phoebe really was there with her sisters at the time. Piper noticed him and said something to Phoebe, she turned around, standing up, walking towards him. She didn't look very happy tonight, he knew they had had one more bad date the day before yesterday. He had disguised as many kinds of people when he'd been working for the Brotherhood, but he'd never worn a mask in front of the one he loved at his free will. Although his magic could shield him from her powers, the deception always made him uncomfortable.

"Hi!" Phoebe smiled slightly.

"Hi!" Before Cole could say anything else, he felt Piper's freezing floating in the air and the whole place was frozen. He did what he had done four years ago when Piper had used her powers to freeze all of the innocents in the courtroom. Phoebe turned around to see a red light appear across the place, she rushed to join her sisters.

Piper promptly blew Dev as his form was solid, but she couldn't damage him.

"Such a strong power you possess." He commented "Are you the Charmed Ones?"

"Who are you?" Piper asked, feeling odd that the demon didn't know them.

"I'm Dev, the god of war." Dev answered "Tell Belthazor I want to meet him."

Phoebe got surprised hearing her ex husband's demonic name, Piper frowned, and Paige held her arms in front of her chest "Well, you're 3 year late. We've vanquished him ourselves."

"That's not true. They told me Belthazor is with you." Dev argued "I suppose he must be here right now."

"Who told you?" Piper wondered.

The demon didn't bother to answer, he walked forwards, searching around with his hawk-like eyes.

Three sisters could do nothing but follow him. Finally he noticed Cole. "Belthazor, I want to challenge you to a duel for the leadership of the underworld."

Cole kept standing still. Phoebe ran to defend him "Don't you see he's motionless? He may look similar to him, but he's a mortal, he has no powers."

Dev released a white ball straight to Cole. Phoebe immediately pushed him down on the floor, and stood right in his spot, using her empathic power to send the ball back to Dev. Dev stretched his sledge out to absorb it as before. When his sledge emitted lightnings, he aimed it at Piper and Paige, both of them ducked, it destroyed the counter behind them.

Cole couldn't keep frozen after falling to the ground, since a smash would break Piper's freezing. He leaned on Phoebe to get up, trying his best to look astounded.

"Belthazor, you must take my challenge."

"I'm Christian Troy, not Bel… Bel… Bel… whoever you mentioned." Cole hid behind Phoebe, holding her shoulders tightly "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Piper and Paige shook their heads, they didn't think they would see this scene one day. In the first time, they felt sympathy for Cole, he could be everything, but a coward.

"You've seen with your own eyes." Phoebe murmured.

"I'll verify your identity again." Dev disappeared.

Paige read the spell to restore their counter, then she and Piper walked back to their place beside Leo.

Phoebe pulled Cole's hands off "Now look at me as how you did before the demon attacked." She instructed. A second later, everyone unfroze.

"I know tonight is too much for you." Phoebe said.

"I understand. My ex was a witch." Cole told her, so that she wasn't afraid of being exposed "But it's really too… too much. I never witnessed a fight like that. He wanted to kill me."

"No. He just mistook you for another one."

"Do I look very like the one he's looking for?" Cole asked tentatively. Dev deserved to be vanquished thousands times for reminding Phoebe of her ex husband's dark side. He reminded her that Cole and the Underworld would always have a relation. If he didn't come to them, they would come to him. Plus, Dev had mentioned the leadership, that's exactly what had broken them up.

"Not very much." Phoebe smiled hollowly. Cole couldn't know what her expression meant. Was his acting so good that she believed he and her ex husband were different people? Or she wanted to do nothing with him now, and just hoped him to walk away. "Now I should talk to my sisters about vanquishing this demon." She continued.

Vanquish Dev? Of course, the Charmed Ones would always dispose of any demons got in their way. The problem was they weren't able to vanquish him. Dev was immune to their magic, while they were not to his. Cole thought he himself had better take care of it tonight. However, it would be a vital battle. If death came to him again, he had no idea which place was waiting for him. Now might be the last time he could see Phoebe, he wished to tell her the truth, he wished to hold her tight and kiss her passionately, but the last thing he wanted was provoke her deep feelings, she had enough tonight, and he's leaving after all.

"And I should go." Cole whispered. Phoebe watched him stepping backwards, then walking up the stairs. She sighed, thinking it's impossible to have a human boyfriend while she's living a magical life. She wouldn't expect to see him again, but she wouldn't feel sorry, she didn't love 'Christian'…

-----------------------------------

Everyone gathered in the foyer of the manor, three sisters filled Leo in what's going on.

"Dev is the god of war in Persian mythology." Leo explained, after listening to them "He's an ancient demon who was well known as a demon of great strength. One thousand years ago, he challenged a lot of upper level demons and killed them at the end. At last, he challenged The Source, The Source wasn't much sure he would win, so he associated with many powerful demons in confining him under the ground of the deepest deserted cavern by a charm. Now I believe all of the demons that took part in this battle are dead, that breaks the charm, and set him free."

"We're the most powerful witches, are we enough to defeat him?" Paige wondered.

"He's immune to Wicca powers." Leo shook his head "And his sledge draws anything that can harm him."

"So we'll destroy his sledge first." Piper devised.

"Yes. But you're not his targets. There's no way you can find Dev if you're not his targets." Leo said.

"Wait, how come the demons told him Cole is here with us?" Paige blurted.

"They must've hoped us to vanquish Dev. It's still good for them if he killed us." Piper pointed out

"I don't think Cole's still around the house."

Phoebe looked around trying to sense Cole's presence. No, he wasn't here. She bowed her head gloomily.

Piper realized her countenance "Have you talked to Christian?"

Phoebe shook her head "It's not necessary, he's already left. I'm afraid Dev will go after him. He looks like Cole."

"Yet he isn't Cole. He's safe." Leo argued.

"Dev said he would verify it. You sure it doesn't mean he'll attack him again and see if he can fight?" Phoebe questioned.

"We should protect him." Piper nodded.

"I've a better plan." Paige grinned "We'll have Christian pose as Cole."

"Are you crazy?" Phoebe fumed "It's too risky. He's purely human, he has no responsibility to do it."

"Don't you remember Dev thought he's Cole because he's at P3 with us? If we protect him, Dev will assume he's Cole again. Why don't we take advantage of it?" Piper supported Paige's idea.

"And put Christian in danger?" Phoebe protested "I don't want another man to die because he dates me."

"We aren't asking him to fight Dev. All he has to do is lure Dev into our trap, we'll always be close to protect him." Piper persisted "Leo, how do you think?"

"It's sensible." He agreed with his wife, then turned to Phoebe "We don't have many choices, and it's really a good way. Christian won't be totally safe until Dev's vanquished. We know that, and he knows that too, perhaps he'll agree to help us."

Phoebe contemplated it for a while, finally she asked her family to promise "If only he agrees to help us."

-------------------------------------------

"You can't expect me to pose as him. I don't know anything. I love my life." Cole resisted. He didn't think he would be having breakfast with the Halliwells today. Phoebe called him this early morning asking him to see them at the Manor. She sounded irresolute as if she didn't think he will accept it. Now he understood why, the Charmed Ones wanted him to pose as... himself. It seemed ridiculous, but Cole highly doubted their plan would be successful. He had tried seeking the god of war all last night with no luck, he couldn't sense Dev anywhere, but it's very important that he had to find Dev before Christian got back to Miami, in case the ancient demon mistook his son for him and harmed him.

"We won't let you risk your life." Piper promised "All you've to do is go around pretending you're Belthazor. We'll be by your side all the time."

"What will you do to… vanquish him?" Cole punctuated at the word 'vanquish' on purpose as if he wasn't used to it.

"It's hard for you to understand. But we do it everyday. Don't worry, You'll be safe." Paige said.

"I need to know what I'm throwing myself in. How will you beat him? Do you have the… shining balls? What are your weapons? Swords, knives, or scissors?" Cole asked.

"We'll use spell and potions." Piper answered.

"I don't think they'll work on him." Cole muttered, as a matter of fact, he sincerely believed their spells and potions wouldn't affect Dev.

"I said you can't understand." Paige snapped "We're able to vanquish all kinds of demons."

Yeah, and you're just talking to your greatest failure right now! Cole sniggered silently, "Is he a usual demon? I'm sorry, but I have a habit of making 100 sure of what I'm doing, that's why I always succeed in my career." He lifted his cup of coffee.

"Cup!" Paige called, his cup immediately disappeared and re-appeared in her hand. Cole dropped his jaw on purpose. Paige perked her nose up.

"Ok, it's fair to let you know our plan." Piper said "We can't vanquish Dev, but we're going to imprison him again. It's surely within our abilities."

"Look, Christian! You have all the right to say no." Leo followed "But we hope you'll think a little further and higher. I'm not talking about how good your doing is, or you becoming an angel after leaving this world. You can see it as an obstacle, obstacles get in our way now and then. We won't know what it is until it happens. And no matter what it is, we'll have to conquer it to survive. I do believe you need our help as much as we need yours."

Imprisoning Dev sounded good. Cole was thinking about venturing his life to defeat this demon, but it's still not certain he would win. The victory seemed more practical if he worked with the Charmed Ones, plus they're asking him to move in for this plan, and he wouldn't refuse a chance to be with Phoebe. However, he wondered how she's feeling about it, and how it would influence their relationship. She didn't say anything so far.

"Phoebe?" he called her, worrying she still kept hatred against him.

"I hope you'll… help us." She said haltingly.

Her hesitation upset him, "I..I don't know how to do that. I'm not him." Cole silly reminded Phoebe of him being someone else other than her ex husband. In fact, that was why she felt uneasy. If she had a choice, she didn't want anyone to imitate or impersonate the love of her life.

"No worries. We'll show you how to act like him." Piper assured him.

C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P - C/P

A/N : Please review!


End file.
